


Two Wrongs

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, I'm orphaning this because I'm still under the delusion I'm not trash, Masturbation, PWP, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, but then again, but there's kinda no going back, i know i am, just like Kylo knows this whole FO shtick isn't on, no I'm totally saying that, not necessarily saying writing PWP is like falling to the Darkside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tumblr prompt: What about some super awkward modern au reylo where they are friends, but Kylo has a crush on her and never had the courage to say anything. And it ends up where Kylo is jerking off to the thought of Rey and unknowingly butt dials her in the process so she hears the whole thing?---See alsoEavesdroppedby Coupy.





	Two Wrongs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoupDeFoudRey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoupDeFoudRey/gifts).



Rey gave a frustrated sigh as she flopped down on her bed, more than a little bit drunk.

She had been certain that tonight would be the night – she’d put on her sluttiest dress, her nicest makeup, even spent the night grinding up against him and… nothing. No, if anything he was less into her than ever, almost tense at her contact, like she was some bloody leper!

_Fucking Ben Solo._

Well, that was the problem, wasn’t it? She wanted to fuck Ben Solo, and evidently the feeling was _not_ mutual. She’d mistaken his awkward jokes, his strange smiles, his tutoring, even their at times tense antagonism as…

_Urgh!_

Rey put her hands on her heated face in embarrassment.

_I’m such a fucking moron!_

Wasn’t she always the one going psycho at people who insinuated she and Ben were anything but lab partners, lecturing Finn that girls and boys could in fact _just be friends_? And now what, she was some heartsick ingénue upset because her best friend wasn’t interested? _Of course_ he wasn’t – she drove him fucking nuts, he’d _told_ her that. She’d been the idiot who’d twisted that into–

_No._

No, this was _it._ The last time she’d waste her energy pursuing this, this, _nothing_ , this dead end. If he was interested she’d surely know right now and she was _not_ going to be some asshole who mistook polite affection for interest, antagonism for desire. No, this was the last time–

**_Ring._ **

Her phone.

**_Ring_**.

_Ben Fuckwit Solo._

He was calling her? Now? It was like 3am.

**_Ring._ **

_Don’t pick up–_

Rey picked up.

“Ben–”

“–Oh, oh, _fuck_!”

Rey went bright red as her heart twisted, mumbled cursing and fleshy slapping assaulting her ears.  Ben was fucking someone, someone who evidently was _not her_. The phone must have been in a back pocket somewhere, perhaps dialling as jeans were flung passionately across the room.

_Hang up._

Rey paused.

_Hang. Up._

Rey continued to listen, heat coiling within her.

_Rey. Hang the fuck up!_

She put the phone on speaker.

Of course, she’d regret it later, she _knew_. But even so… the _sounds_.

Ben’s low voice and his strangled curses… it was compelling. Somehow more than she imagined, setting off something primal inside her, some strange frequency she was _very_ in tune with.

_Ben._

Rey stifled a moan as she drifted into her oft imagined fantasy, hands tracing a familiar path down her abdomen. The normally subdued (for the most part) man would be deliciously aggressive, devouring her with those intense eyes as he fucked her with abandon, teeth sinking into her shoulder as he grunted above her, marking her as she encouraged him with a string of filthy words, begging him to fuck her harder, make her come on his big–

“Oh, fuck– _fuck_.”

_Oh Ben._

He was coming, there was no mistaking those moaning gasps and Rey went along with him, imagining him emptying his hot load inside her as her legs spasmed in pleasure.

“Oh shit, _Rey_.”

_Rey._

Rey stilled. She did _not_ imagine that.

_Rey._

She didn’t dare breathe, careful to hang up the as phone quietly as humanly she continued to stare at it.

_Could that…?_

Her brain began to reboot.

Now that she thought about it, she hadn’t heard anyone else, had she? And the sounds… could Ben have been jerking off?  To her?

As her breathing slowed, Rey began to smile.

And plot.

\---

_Shit._

Ben ran his fingers through his hair, sweat beading on his brow as he pressed his key to the lock.

Even a late night jog couldn’t seem to rid him of this nervous energy and this… _obsession_ was getting out of hand, or too _in_ hand, as it were.

_She’s your best friend. She’s your lab partner. Oh and she’s gorgeous. She can do far fucking better than a lanky dork who constantly spills drinks on her and never gives her a goddamned break._

It was well past the time to make a move and yet, this wasn’t just some fling, some itch to be scratched. He was pathetically, stupidly in love with his best friend and her rejection… he couldn’t take it. He’d rather live like this than gamble and lose. And he _would_ lose.

Rey was one of the most beautiful girl on campus, made all the more so by her academic brilliance and razor-sharp wit, which usually he enjoyed but lately it was…

_Torture._

Yes, she was torturing him lately. Ever since that night with the dress he couldn’t _not_ watch her, feel every bit of accidental contact as she brushed past him or reached over him, small breasts pressing against his body, her flesh on his.  Even their little verbal duels had taken on a distinctly sexual note for him lately, imagining silencing her sanctimonious speeches by pressing his lips against those soft lips, feeding on her passion as he pressed her against the lab desk…

_Fuck._

He was already hard.

_Solo, you’re a human disaster._

This had to stop. He couldn’t keep feeding this monster. It would need to be a cold shower than then _anyone_ , another girl, someone who was not Rey because that was all in his idiotic head and–

**Beep.**

Skype.

**Beep.**

_Fuck._

Rey.

_Double fuck._

Ben picked up.

Skype was her very recent communication preference, which she seemed to like despite him not having a webcam, and despite the fact that it was a whole new kind of anguish to see Rey so… domestic, in her little PJ shorts or with her hair down, small smile gracing her lips. No, apparently it was _so much_ easier for her to show him her workings this way, so why not kill him slowly while she was at it?

“Rey, look I–”

But Rey wasn’t at her desk, instead she was bent over her chest of drawers in just her–

_Oh shit._

She was wiggling around in the flimsiest, sheerest lace underwear Ben had ever _seen_ , clearly have unintentionally activated the session. Unbidden, his hand was already…

_No._

His brain was starting to short-circuit, but even so, this was…

“Rey. _REY!_ Rey– uh…”

Rey didn’t respond to his voice at all, continuing to rifle through her belongings.

_Mute._

Her computer was on mute, of course it was, and Rey–

Ben nearly choked.

Rey had a vibrator.

_Turn this off. Turn this off now._

But he couldn’t, mesmerised as she settled on the bed, hair cascading around her shoulders as she placed the vibrator next to her on the bed, her fingers languorously tracing down her body as she pulled her underwear off and almost lazily flung it away.

_Rey._

She was wet, glistening even and Ben thanked whatever pervert god had a hand in ensuring Rey had purchased the highest fucking webcam quality available because he had never seen an image more erotic than his girl inching two fingers inside herself, testing herself.

_Not ‘your’ girl._

Oh but fuck she was. At least in this moment. His girl who needed release, his gorgeous girl who would whine and beg for him to satisfy her because her hands would be a fucking joke compared to how he could make her feel.

He was stroking himself harder as Rey’s hand reached for the vibrator, and he heard the low whirring as she pressed the cloyingly pink item to her clit, breathy moans reaching his ears and driving him absolutely wild. Fuck she sounded heavenly, much, _much_ better than he had ever imagined and oh, had he imagined. Imagined taking her every fucking way she was let him, gliding slowly in and out of her as he took her from behind, hand resting on the nape of her neck as she mewled for more. Imagined pounding into her as she came almost sobbingly as he told her she was such a _good_ girl she was for him.

 “ _Ngh.”_

Rey let out a stifled gasp as her leg quivered, while her breathing and moans became more erratic, close to coming. Ben was too, just at the sight–

“Uh, Ben, oh Ben, oh _fuck_ I’m coming.”

Oh shit.

_Ben._

He was not expecting that and he came suddenly and violently, harder than he’d ever come in his life, thick ropes of come covering his hand as he gasped and shuddered.

_Oh Rey._

He couldn’t think, couldn’t _breathe_ as he watched her come down, body shining with sweat like a goddess as she got up and seemed to reach over to some other device, maybe an ipod, sitting on her dresser.

Then she looked straight at the camera, bit her lip and _winked._

“’Night Ben.”

_Oh my god._

The screen went blank.

\---

**_Knock._ **

**_Knock._ **

**_KNOCK._ **

Rey jolted from bed.

_2am._

She padded across the floor, opening the door up as soon as she saw who it was.

_Ben._

“Ben, wha–”

His lips crashed against hers, and instinctively she wrapped them around him. He was rock hard. Rey moaned as Ben carried her into her room, both of them crashing down to the bed as the kiss continued, seemingly unending before it broke.

“You _know_ why I’m here.” Ben panted, lips swollen.

Rey smirked. “Couldn’t sleep?”

_Those eyes_.

They bore into her, half crazed. Her stomach fluttered.

“ _No_.”

His hand dove down then, sought out her pussy with no preamble as he made a strangled sort of gasp when he reached beneath her underwear. She was humiliatingly eager, but then again he’d basically kicked down her door, so…

_Oh._

“ _Fuck_ you’re wet Rey. You must _really_ want my cock.”

Oh fuck, he was going to get her off with that mouth alone, she was sure of it. It was so deliciously perverse, her obstinate best friend to this fucking… _god_.

**_Rip._ **

Her panties we scrapped almost instantly and she saw his cock was already out through his jeans, ready. He was just as big and thick as she’d thought he would be, and Rey keened up towards him.

“Impatient.”

“I swear god, Solo–”

Ben chuckled silencing her with a kiss as he eased into her.

“Oh, _fuck._ ” Ben swore. “Rey, oh your pussy Rey. Does it feel good, baby?”

Rey simply nodded, her ability to form coherent sentences robbed by the sheer fulness she felt, the sensations coiling in her abdomen.  

“You teased me earlier.” He began to move. “You teased me all week, didn’t you?”

Rey just bit her lip in response.

Ben smirked. “I’m going to punish you for that, but not right now. Right now–”

He didn’t finish the sentence, pumping into her harder and faster and Rey understood. Right now he just needed to fuck her, and she was rather happy to oblige, revelling in seeing the normally tightly wound man completely _wild_ with lust.

A shudder ran through her.

“Ben…”

He was pounding into her roughly, fleshy slapping filling her ears as she contracted around him, somehow relaxed and delightfully tense at the same time.

 “You can come, just know that we’re not done yet.” Ben smirked. “Look at me when you come.”

She did, holding his intense, almost religious gaze as she fell apart underneath him.

“Ben, Ben oh _fuck._ Feels so _good_!”

His pace slowed to a leisurely one as she eased her way down, the same arrogant smirk he always had whenever he _beat_ her at something.

“ _Good girl_.” He purred.

_Fuck him._

Seriously fuck him that he could make her react this way just with words, that he was exactly what she wished for and yet somehow _better._ She could feel herself begin her ascent again as he leaned down to kiss her, lips tracing from her lips to bite into her neck before he began to almost chant in her ear.

“So good baby– so _fucking_ perfect. Rey, I love you, you have no idea how long I’ve thought about this, _fuck_ you were so hot tonight, so _hot_ , I–

She could swear it was more words in a row than she’d ever heard him speak in her life, and fuck it if it wasn’t the hottest fucking thing her ears had ever heard. Ben Solo, measured and calm always irritatingly controlled coming apart in front of her.

His fingers moved towards her clit. Rey gasped.

“I need you to come for me baby because I’m going to come– I ah–”

His cock stiffened insider her, stroking that perfect spot as his movements became arrhythmic and shuddering, sweet obscenities moaning into her ears. It was too much, too much to see him like that as his fingers–

“Oh, I’m coming, Ben, I–”

Rey felt herself tumble down with him gasping his name before his lips crashed onto hers, hand stroking her cheek as he lifted his head up to gaze at her.

_Oh no._

Rey felt her stomach drop.

_Rey, what the fuck did you just do?_

It was going to be awkward now, wasn’t it? They’d broken the dynamic and now it would be impossible to ever go back, impossible to–

Ben smirked.

“Skype? _Really_ Kenobi?”

Rey flushed, ire rising. “It _worked_.”

“Subtle.” He teased.

Rey pushed him off her, half flustered, half relieved. Ben. Her Ben. Her slightly arrogant, more-than-slightly irritating Ben.

“As subtle as declaring you love me the first time we have sex?”

Ben’s expression subtly shifted, smirk gone. “Are you complaining?”

A beat of silence, though Rey could swear her heart was beating like a drum.

“No. I love you too.”

Ben’s smirk returned.

“ _Obviously.”_


End file.
